Generally, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more electric machines powered by batteries. Conventional motor vehicles, in contrast to electrified vehicles, are driven exclusively using an internal combustion engine. The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles (FCVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs). A charging system can be used to connect an electrified vehicle to an external power source, such as a charging station. Power moves from the external power source, through the charging system, to one or more batteries of the electrified vehicle.
Some conventional vehicles and electrified vehicles include components, such as trunk release handles, molded from luminescent resins. Luminescent resins have been used in non-vehicle applications as well. For example, bezels made of luminescent resins have been used in connection with residential light switches and door knobs.